


Purdy plz

by Dorianne16



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianne16/pseuds/Dorianne16





	Purdy plz

Today was a normal day just going to warped tour with my friends. I was very exiyed because i get to meet bvb my favorite band of all time. But the one person i want to meet is Ashley Purdy. I always imagine him kissing me and calling me beautiful every night. After the preformance ended i showed my VIP pass to the guard but my friends are so fucking stupid to leave their passes at y apartment! So they decided to go drive back to get them. But at least i get to meet them first. As i walk backstage i see them with huge grins. "Hey welcome to warped tour!", all of them said at once. I met everyone but one... Ashely. "Hey what's up?" Ashley said, them my stomach turned as I he said that. "What is your name sugar titts?" Ashley asked playfully. "Uh-ah-uh-uh-uh-uhhhhhhhhh-" i tried to say my name but damn his face was so sexy and he was fucking shirtless! "Nice to meet you uhh I am Ashely! Come on tell my your name. Don't be shy... I don't bite." Ashley said. "My name is (y\n)..." my face turned red as i told him. "What a beautiful name for a sexy girl like you..." Ashley said while blushing. Then we talked until we had an hour and a half until the next performance. "So what do you say we go I the dressing room and have a purdy good time huh?" Ashley asked with lust in his eyes. I nod and the gave me a kiss. I dream of this moment. We then went in the dressing room then not even a minute later we were both in our under wear. His hands traveled up and down my back and then slapped mu butt. I moaned in pleasure. I felt his hard dick on my thigh. He then took off my bra and panties and played with my boobs and rubbing my wet "lips". I moaned louder and bent over to suck his dick, I pulled down his boxers and bobbed my head sucking harder and harder by the second. "Oh fuck...(y\n) you are so good." Ashely grunted out. I later got on my hands and knees and begged for him to go inside of me. Then he slowly went inside of me and thrusted faster and harder making me moan.

"Oh Ashley fuck me... Im close!" I moaned.

"(Y\N) fuck cum for me in, 3"-A

"2"-A

"1"-A 

"FUCKING CUM FOR ME (Y\N)!!!!!"-A

"OH FUCK YESSS ASHLEY" I moaned as his cum covered my walls. We then layed there panting. "So do you want to be my girlfriend and continue the tour with us?" Ashley asked. "Yes I will be your girlfriend and yes i will continue the tour with you." I told him then ge got dressed and just in time my friends were back with their passes. "So what were you two up to?" Your friends asked. "Let's just say we had a "purdy" good time. Then I went home packed my bags and Ashely was helping and got to the tour bus. "Next stop, CALIFORNIA!!! WOOOO!!!" We all yelled then me and Ashely went to his bunk bed and slept soundly. 

 


End file.
